User talk:J Fan
]] Welcome aboard! Leave any new comments and/or messages here. See also: Archive I and Free Discussion re:Infobox pic The image will be good for the article about Johnny Depp (maybe named as "Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow during the school mutiny") but not for other articles, cause Jack's only "real" appearances can be in POTC universe.--Uskok 06:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we should do the same with that image.--Uskok 07:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Bad news Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Look here.--Uskok 06:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we don't need to delete the article about the game or anything related to it. We just need to change "''Armada of the Damned is an upcoming action role-playing video game... Armada of the Damned will be released in February 1, 2011." to "Armada of the Damned was an action role-playing video game... Although it was expected to be released in February 1, 2011, it was canceled."--Uskok 07:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that needs to be done. The "Noncanon" template will stay on those articles until Disney decides to continue with development of the game.--Uskok 07:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::We should take them out, cause they haven't appeared in POTC universe, yet.--Uskok 07:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::However, all is not lost, far from it. When LucasArts canceled Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix video game, Dark Horse Comics published a four-issue comic book of the same name, based on the same plot. If Disney decides to cancel Armada of the Damned forever, they can still make a comic book, or something similar, with the same story and same characters. I mean, the story is too good to be left to simply disappear. It deserves to live.--Uskok 11:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) re:Galleries For now, Angelica's gallery is good, and will become better when we find some better images. As for galleries of Jack and Barbossa, I have nothing bad to say, just continue as before and you'll have nothing to worry about.--Uskok 14:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :The border line between the upper and the lover half is too visible. I'll try to fix that.--Uskok 10:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Potc Logo http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:Potc2.jpg I am working on my own version of the logo right now. I can't get rid of the blur but this version is 100% than the version you put on my talk page. I have a pirate like font on my computer that I can put Encylopedia on the logo. I don't mean to sound rude but this edited version is a better quality. 02:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The new version is uploaded but I have to remove the background. I will remove the background and upload a newer version. 02:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't notice that I spelled Encylopedia wrong. I will upload a new version of a background free logo soon. 03:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::How does it look? I have finally uploaded the final version. 03:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I can fix the problem with the sword tomorrow. I am going to try to erase the background again tomorrow. I am so wiped out right now but by the end of this weekend, you will see a better version. 03:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I found a tool on photoshop that erased the background completely. The new logo is now on the main page. Do you like it? 04:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome, matey. I was glad to help the wiki. 04:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Thanx CJSFAN appreciate it im also a really big fan of Potc I met Johnny Depp once but he wasnt in jcak sparrow costume I'm back I see that someone turned this whole wiki upside down.--Uskok 15:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we should keep the article. After all, Ragetti's eye was present in all three films. --Uskok 18:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We can make the article about Jack's piece of eight, but as you said, that would be very small article.--Uskok 08:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Potc Logo 2 I should be able to make the image and upload it here. Do you have any idea on what image you want to use? I was thinking about the finding the skull and crossbones picture and possible putting the font on the bottom. I have to look for a really good image. I am replying to you while during homework but I can play around with different images.You can save the image on your computer when I upload the image. (Right click the image and save.) I have a couple ideas for a logo. I am thinking of replacing On Stranger Tides with Potc Wiki for choice 1 and 2. For choice 3, I could put Potc Wiki below or above the skull. choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 23:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC)